Dimitri Belikov
thumb|left|200px Dimitri Belikov (Russian: Дмитрий Беликов) is a dhampir and the second child and only son of Randall Ivashkov and Olena Belikova. He is the younger brother of Karolina Belikova and older brother of Sonya Belikova and Viktoria Belikova. He is a famous guardian. His first charge was his friend, Ivan Zeklos, who was killed when he was off duty. He then became the guardian of Vasilisa Dragomir. When Lissa won the throne, he asked to be assigned to the Queen's boyfriend, Christian Ozera. He is the fiancé, lover, and former teacher of Rosemarie Hathaway. He is also the second known person to be restored from his Strigoi state through spirit. He is widely considered to be an amazing fighter, with multiple characters referring to him as a "god," "badass," and "warrior/warlord". Early Life Dimitri Belikov was born from Dhampir Olena Belikova and an abusive royal Moroi named Randall Ivashkov in Baia, Russia. He was the second child, being the younger brother of Karolina Belikova, but the older brother of Sonya Belikova and Viktoria Belikova. Though he was raised in a dhampir commune - residence of blood whores and their offspring - it would seem that he had a loving environment provided by his mother and grandmother, though it was seen that Dimtri's father was abusive towards his mother. At the age of thirteen (10 according to the movie), angered and enraged by the continuous abuse, Dimitri beat his father to the point where his father refused to return to Baia. He attended St.Basils in Russia, where he became friends with royal Moroi, Ivan Zeklos, of whom which became his charge when he graduated. Dimitri was seen to have graduated with high grades and honors, under the guidance of his mentor, Galina. Only a couple years out of schooling, Dimitri was on holiday when Ivan and his other Guardian were attacked and killed by Strigoi. Dimitri was sent to America, where he was assigned to the discovery and retrieval of both Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and Rose Hathaway; both had fled the school in their sophomore year, but were found in Portland, Oregon by Dimitri, after a year's investigation. He was made the Guardian of Vasilisa. Physical Appearance Dimitri Belikov is described as extremely good-looking and 'hot'. He has dark brown hair that goes down to his chin, and brown eyes that are shared between the Belikov family. He is described by Rose on multiple occasions as having a long, lean yet very muscular physique. He is extremely tall, around 6ft 7, and he has tan skin. Personality Dimitri is a quiet, soldier-like man who at first may appear stoic. His emotions can be hard to read most of the time (due to his Guardian 'mask'). He can appear gruff and strict at first, although he does show some acts of kindness, but deep down, he is loving and has a strong loyalty to those he cares about. Dimitri is extremely loyal and dutiful, especially when it comes to guarding the moroi. Shadow Kiss Shadow Kiss starts as Rose has a dream from Lissa because she was sucked into Lissa's head while she was with Christian. She was freaked out by this and was afraid to go back to sleep so she then ran out into the academy grounds, bumping into Dimitri. Soon after, she eavesdropped on Dimitri and Alberta, learning that Victor was being put on trial for his crimes. Furthermore, Rose soon saw a ghost before Dimitri left her, turning out to be Mason. It shocked her so much that one time, in field experience, when she spotted Mason standing there- gazing at her which such a sad and modest look that it immediately stopped her from "protecting" the Moroi in this case, Christian. Soon after, she gets dragged into a conflict with the other guardians on her, and gets interrogated badly until Dimitri stepped in and managed to stop the interrogation, allowing Rose to calm down and get away from them. Even after the interrogation with the other guardians ended, Dimitri himself started to interrogate her a bit in which ended in Rose refusing to tell him the truth, ending up lying to him. One day when Rose and the others were on the plane going back to the academy from the Royal Court, Rose suddenly sees Mason with other ghosts- Lissa's parents and siblings, Victor Dashkov's guardians, and others she didn't know standing there, accompanied by headache. The faces she saw overpowered her, leaving her feeling overwhelmed with guilt and sadness forcing her to get out of her seat throwing her hands in the air, screaming "Make them go away!" a few times before passing out right there. When they get back to the academy, Alberta and Dimitri sent Rose straight to the medic clinic and waited for her to awake then to question her about what happened in the plane. Rose, feeling she shouldn't lie to her interrogators, gave in. She told them and Dr. Olzenski about the ghosts she had been seeing, and how upset and shocked she was. Right after she was done talking, Dr. Olzenski took Alberta and Dimitri with her and started talking to them about Rose having a "mental breakdown," and that Rose may have to leave her guardian classes because of that. Unfortunately, Rose had been eavesdropping at the very same moment and was so shocked that she immediately threw open the door and tried to argue with them. Rose didn't get exactly what she wanted, so she was cut short of field experience. One day Rose by accidentally slipped into Lissa's mind and found out that Jesse was torturing her, trying to make her fight him with compulsion. Suffering from what he had done to her, Lissa started to go into a spirit frenzy because of the dark feelings that were slipping into her. She attacked him with her powers, making him see what wasn't there. Rose had hurried over and tried to help Lissa get over it and stop. "It isn't you." she had said. After Rose absorbed the dark feelings from Lissa when she was torturing Jesse, she became taken over by the dark feelings and wanted to hurt or kill Jesse. Alberta had Dimitri take Rose away to calm down. When she tried to escape, he restrained her and helped her fight those dark feelings. They eventually ended up making love in the cabin with Rose losing her virginity to him. When they left, Rose saw Mason again, who warned her that there were Strigoi on campus. " Tell the guardians buria." Dimitri told Rose. Rose went to warn the school guardians, but he remained behind to fight the Strigoi. The campus went under lockdown, but those who were outside were taken by the Strigoi. Learning that Eddie was among the taken ones, Rose got the guardians to conduct a rescue mission and Mason helped her find the Strigoi. When the battle was over, he walked with Rose and they discussed how to work out their guardian duties and their relationship. As the assault team were about to escape, several more Strigoi ambushed them. Nathan, a blond Strigoi, overwhelmed Dimitri and bit him. Rose wanted to stay and go back for him, but her mother refused to let her for the day was bleeding away, and soon the Strigoi would come after them, so she ran. Mason told her Dimitri was turned a Strigoi so she left Lissa to look for him in Russia, using funds given to her by Adrian Ivashkov. Strigoi During Shadow Kiss, Strigoi get into the school and attack the students, taking many prisoners. When the guardians go on a rescue mission to drive them from their hiding place and retake the prisoners, Dimitri is taken and turned, then disappears. In Blood Promise, Rose finds Dimitri and he is shown to have accepted his fate and even prefers the life of a Strigoi to the enslavement of being a guardian. He attempts to convince Rose to let him turn her because he has not lost his lust for her, though the affection is not the same seeing as Strigoi don't see beauty, they only see things that will gain them power and help their personal image, etc. During Spirit Bound, Rose finds a way to change a Strigoi to its previous form, and strictly tells Lissa that she would never allow her to do it. However, she uses her spirit and charms a stake, pushing Rose out of the way when she is about to kill Dimitri. Then she stakes Dimitri through the heart with the help of a distraction from Christian. He is soon changed from Strigoi to a guilty and heartbroken dhampir. He states that he owes his life to Lissa, and, he doesn't voice it but, that he still owes his life to Rose too. And the way that he owes his life to her is if he stays away from her for good. He feels horrible for what he did to her in Siberia and thinks that is the only way. Dimitri feels that there is no way it will be possible that he will be able to forgive himself for all he did as a Strigoi. He keeps on pushing himself away from Rose when she tries to get closer again. At one point, he is so desperate to keep her away that he lies and tells her that he does not love her any more. "Love fades. Mine has." This is on Rose's mind for a long while and she tries to make herself get over Dimitri and to accept that he has moved on and she should too, but she can never truly accept it, no matter what she tells herself. In Last Sacrifice, Dimitri escapes the Court with Rose, who was a convinced murderess of the late queen Tatiana, further convincing people that he is a Strigoi. During the journey they come across many different gangs of Strigoi. Dimitri has to call a previous Strigoi accompany called Boris and pretend to be a Strigoi. Rose and Sydney thought that the experience was terrifying and his mood was awful afterwards. On one encounter, when they meet Donovan, he nearly has a mental breakdown from the crushing guilt and memories of being Strigoi. Rose manages to help him by telling him to find the beauty in life, as Strigoi can't see it. On the entire journey, Dimitri begins to forgive himself more and more as his relationship with Rose grows stronger. Relationships Rosemarie Hathaway Simply put, Rosemarie Hathaway is the love of Dimitri's life. They first met when Dimitri came to take Rose and Lissa back to St. Vladimir's. When they returned to school Dimitri fought for her to remain at school to become a Guardian as Kirova agreed but Dimitri was made her mentor. During their training, they found out many things about each other and Dimitri began to fall in love with her, though he could not show it because they both had to protect Lissa and could not be distracted by each other. When Victor placed a lust charm on a rose necklace he gave Rose, under the influence of it, they nearly made love in Dimitri's room. Frostbite In a way of getting Rose out of his head, he chose to be closer to friend Tasha Ozera, but could not stop thinking about Rose all the time. He became jealous when she started talking to Adrian Ivashkov, warning her against him. "You're not an adult yet," is what he told her when he caught her in Adrian's room. When Rose went with Christian to stop Mason, Eddie and Mia from attacking Strigoi in Spokane, Dimitri was extremely worried over Rose and when he arrived at the scene he was the only one that got through to her. During Shadow Kiss, when Rose's final training was coming up, the sexual desires between Dimitri and Rose started to heighten towards each other. He became extremely worried when spirit's effects were making her see ghosts, most notably Mason, who had died in Spokane. When she took in Lissa's darkness, Rose brutally attacked Jesse Zeklos. Dimitri took her to a cabin in the woods where he was able to break through the spirit from this, and made love to Rose for the first time. Shortly after this, Dimitri was attacked by a Strigoi and was forcefully turned into a Strigoi, fleeing to Russia to stay away and protect Rose. When Rose came to Russia to kill Dimitri, in Blood Promise, he captured her and drank from her, trying to persuade her to be awakened. When she escaped he followed her and when she stabbed him with a silver stake, believing to have killed him, the stake did not kill Dimitri. When Lissa was able to turn Dimitri back in Spirit Bound, under Rose's guidance and help, he pushed her away to protect her even to the point when he told her that his love for her had faded,'' breaking her heart and causing her to nearly have sex with Adrian. Dimitri and others broke Rose out of prison when she was framed for killing Queen Tatiana in ''Last Sacrifice, they ran away. Over time, their love for one another grew stronger. When Rose was once again overcome with spirit, Dimitri was able to make her forgive herself for accidentally killing Victor. Dimitri proclaimed that he loved her, and they made love again in the hotel that they stayed in. Dimitri and Rose travelled back to Court, when Tasha was revealed to be the killer, she shot Rose in the chest. Dimitri was overcome with grief believing to have lost her, though she recovered. After Lissa was proclaimed Queen, Rose and Dimitri were able to have a relationship as Rose was Lissa's Guardian and Dimitri was Christian's. Shortly after Rose recovered from the gunshot, both him and Rose went to Russia together to see his family again, and throughout the trip he kept dropping hints that he wants to marry Rose. Also, Adrian Ivashkov shares the two are inseparable when at Court and when on duty, "moved almost as one entity, like a matched pair of wolves or lions, both weary and deadly as they studied their surroundings." When off--duty he said they, "had been too wrapped up in each other, sitting outside on a sunny day. She'd leaned against Dimitri, looking content in a way Adrian had never seen -- certainly not while he'd dated her. She'd said something that made Dimitri laugh, bringing a smile to the other man's hard features, a smile that Adrian hadn't thought was possible." When at Palm Springs, he greatly missed Rose and when she called him at the restaurant according to Sydney, his face glowed and a large smile came across his face. But at Sonya and Mikhail's wedding, he is seen with Rose, arm-in-arm and dancing together. Dimitri loves Rose's hair and calls her Roza when thinking or speaking of her with affection or love. A Quote From Vampire Academy: The Ultimate Guide Q&A WITH RICHELLE MEAD What was the exact moment that Dimitri fell in love with Rose? "I'm not sure that we can pinpoint the exact moment that Dimitri fell for Rose. It was definitely a gradual thing that crept up on him (and her!). I can say for sure, though, that he was awestruck by her at their very first meeting. Rose throwing herself between Lissa and the guardians, even when she was hopelessly outnumbered, is definitely one of the most powerful scenes in the series. It establishes Rose's nature right away--both her bravery and intense devotion to those she loves. Dimitri possesses those exact same traits, and I think seeing that in her was definitely a moment when the world stood still for him." -- Vampire Academy: The Ultimate Guide. Page 254. Natasha ("Tasha") Ozera Tasha Ozera is Dimitri's longtime friend. When Tasha visited the Academy, Dimitri used the opportunity to try and forget Rose, knowing Tasha had deep feelings for him. The attempt failed when Tasha offered Dimitri to be her guardian and the chance of having children with her, a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for a dhampir Guardian who dedicates their life to put others needs before their own. Dimitri refused Tasha's offer, telling her that his heart belongs to someone else: Rose Hathaway. Because of this refusal, Tasha became determined to get rid of Rose to the point of framing her for the murder of Queen Tatiana using Rose's silver stake that she tried to kill Dimitri with when he was Strigoi. Tasha, believing that she was rid of Rose, thought she would finally have a chance with Dimitri. But Dimitri continued to love Rose passionately, protecting her at all costs. It was Dimitri, along with Rose, who revealed the murderess to be Tasha. When Dimitri convicted her of the murder, she was heart broken. Tasha then proceeded to shoot Rose, albeit accidentally, when Guardians flanked her to question her. Dimitri was saddened by this massive betrayal but his worry for Rose trumped everything. The relationship between Dimitri and Tasha is unknown after the shooting and her arrest, but is presumably antagonistic. Christian Ozera Christian Ozera is Dimitri's charge at the end of Last Sacrifice. They became seen as friends and possible closer friends due to Dimitri being his Guardian. Christian is also Vasilisa Dragomir's boyfriend. Adrian Ivaskov Adrian and Dimitri are rivals for Rose's love, and Adrian holds a grudge against him after Rose leaves him for Dimitri. They also clash due to having different work ethics. They due eventually become friends to a certain extent, although Adrian teases that he "can't hold his liquor". Dimitri tries to help Adrian after he becomes depressed after the Alchemists kidnapped Sydney, but is rebuffed. It is shown that accepts the marriage between Adrian and Human Sydney Sage. It is later revealed that Dimitri is the first cousin of Adrian, due to Adrian's uncle Rand Ivashkov, being Dimitri's father. Vasilisa "Lissa" Dragomir Lissa Dragomir was initially Dimitri's new charge, as he brought her and Rose back from Portland. Over time they became close friends though she was initially hurt when Rose didn't tell her about her and Dimitri's relationship. Lissa used a silver stake charmed with spirit to turn Dimitri back into a dhampir when he was a Strigoi, and he became eternally grateful towards Lissa, thinking her as an angel. Dimitri felt as though he was always in debt to Lissa turning him from being Strigoi. Their friendship continued as Lissa was named Queen, when Dimitri became the Guardian of Lissa's boyfriend, Christian Ozera. Etymology * 'Dimitri '(Дмитрий) is a masculine first name of Russian origin which means "devoted to" ''or "dedicated to". This alludes to Dimitri's strong devotion to Rose as well as his duty and responsiblity as a Guardian. Dimitri is a tri-syballic name which is pronounced as dee-Mee-tree. Some variants of Dimitri include Dmitri, Dmitrii, Dmitriy, or Dmitry. Some diminutives of Dimitri include Dima and Mitya. Other language forms of Dimitri include Demetrios, Demetrius (''Ancient Greek), Dimitar, Mitre (Bulgarian), Dmitar (Croatian), Demetrios, Dimitrios, Dimitris (Greek), Demeter, Dömötör (Hungarian), Demetrio (Italian), Dimitar, Dimitrij, Mitre (Macedonian), Demétrio (Portuguese), Dumitru, Mitica (Romanian), Dimitrije, Dmitar (Serbian), Dimitrij, Mitja (Slovene), Dymitr (Polish), Demetrio (Spanish), and Dmytro (Ukrainian). * 'Belikov '''is a Russian surname which originates from ''Belik, a diminutive form of the name Belyi, meaning "White". Trivia * Dimitri is portrayed by Danila Kozlovsky in the movie adaptation. * Both Dimitri and Rose had a resentment towards one of their parents (Dimitri with his father, Rose with her mother). * Dimitri is the only character to appear in all books (both Vampire Academy and Bloodlines series) thus far. * It is possible that Dimitri and Rose will marry; if they do, they will be the first Guardian couple to marry and continue their duties. * According to Mead, Dimitri will be pushing marriage more than Rose, as Mead said that Dimitri will be the one who wants to settle down of the two of them. * Mead reported recently that Dimitri thinks that the Russian composer, Tchaikovsky is a good composer, but Dimtiri stills loves the 1980's music. * In the film, Dimitri is seen to have born in 1989. * According to Richelle, Dimitri holds a Blood Master Level 7 which is considered the highest level in Guardian standards. *Dimitri enjoys reading novels set in the American 'Old West'. *He also cannot live without a duster coat, which he loves. * Dimitri is the first cousin of Royal Moroi and former rival, Adrian Ivashkov. * Since Dimitri is a restored Strigoi, he and Rose have the option of having their own biological children if she gets the Strigoi vaccine. * At the end of Ruby Circle, Dimitri and Rose are engaged. * During a Twitter chat in 2012, Mead stated that Dimitri is a Sagittarius.http://bookieholicsblog.blogspot.com/2012/03/richelle-mead-twitter-q-transcript.html The birth dates for Sagittarius are November 23 - December 21. ** If you take the fandom's accepted birthday of March 1992 for Rose, this would put Dimitri being born in late 1984 (making him 7 1/2 years older than her) or late 1985 (6 1/2 years older). Late 1984 is more likely since the series starts with them at 17/24; as a Sagittarius, he would've had his 25th birthday at some point between VA and Frostbite. References 10511243 788453574508365 6209819403115065879 n.jpg 1010098_710480225639034_1991216776_n.jpg 1069816_711985742155149_448781203_n.jpg 1071250_706448946042162_383278781_o.jpg 1381493_765064590180597_2123491973452849747_n.jpg 1601334_700231453330578_1489033613_n.jpg 1904268_710480622305661_2040043335_n.jpg 10371627_755469967806726_2853983397084402173_n.jpg 10570417_794474623906260_2892980715841124439_n.jpg 1970488_719746391379084_1863632363_n.jpg Kategorie:Charaktere aus dem Film Vampire Academy Kategorie:Strigoi Kategorie:Lehrer Kategorie:Dhampir Kategorie:Wächter Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere von der Vampire Academy